Babysitting Monster
by Exotos135
Summary: "i have waited long enough!,this day will be the day of my revenge!",WARNING:if you're a Suzy/Candace fan/hater,read this fic within a distance or don't read this fic at ntent includes:torture brief,maybe ,swearing and many other stuff,you have been warned.


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Fletcher's House,Living Room "9:00 AM"

(in the Living room,Candace was watching television)

Candace:...(pant)when is she gonna arrive?...im starting to hate waititng.

(at that moment,the door was knocked)

Candace:finally.

(Candace went to the door and opened it,the one that was outside was Jeremy with his younger sister,Suzy)

Jeremy:hi Candace.

Candace:hi Jeremy.

Jeremy:i believe it was today that you said you could babysit my sister?

Candace:of course.

Jeremy:well,here's Suzy,try to take good care of her ok?

Candace:you can count on me.

Jeremy:thanks Candace,goodbye Suzy.

Suzy:goodbye,big brother.

Jeremy:try to not give Candace too much trouble ok?

Suzy:ok.

(Suzy went in)

Jeremy:goodbye.

Candace:bye.

(Jeremy left and Candace closed the door)

Suzy:so,Candace,what are we gonna do now?

Candace:go to my room,i have a special treatment for you today.

Suzy:we're gonna play something?

Candace:yes,something really fun!

Suzy:does it has chocolate?

Candace:yes,a lot,lot,lot of chocolate.

Suzy:and lemonade?

Candace:yes,yes it has.

Suzy:and a pickle wearing a sheep mask?

Candace:_what?_...yes,yes,but you must go to my room now.

Suzy:yay!

(Suzy and Candace went walking to the latter's room)

Candace(mind):time for my payback,little brat.

(when they arrived,Suzy started to check around and Candace closed the door)

Suzy:so,where's my surprise?

Candace:_this is your surprise!_

(Candace slapped Suzy)

Suzy:ouch,what was-

(Candace slapped Suzy again,grabbed her by her shirt and raised her up)

Candace:hear me out,you little brat,you have stopped me from being with Jeremy long enough.

Suzy:but i-

Candace:_shut up!_

Suzy:...

Candace:this will be the day i get my revenge on you,and i'll enjoy it...now-

(Candace trew Suzy to the ground and kicked her to an nearby wall)

Suzy:ow.

Candace:say you're a bitch.

Suzy:b-but i..im not-

(Candace grabbed and trew Suzy again)

Candace:_say it!_

Suzy:im a bitch.

(Candace grabbed her and rised her)

Candace:i didnt heard ya.

Suzy:im a bitch.

Candace:_**I CANT HEAR YOU!**_

Suzy:_**IM A BITCH!**_

Candace:_good!_

(Candace went to her bed,still holding Suzy)

Suzy:what are you gonna do to me now?

Candace:hmhmhm.

(Candace started to hit Suzy's buttocks,hard)

Suzy:ow,ow,ow!

Candace:do you _like_ _this?_

Suzy:ow!

Candace:do you _like this?!_

Suzy:no!

(Candace trew Suzy against a wall and,before Suzy could do anything,she started to kick Suzy's vagina)

Suzy:_aaaaagh!_

Candace:you doesnt like this,right?

Suzy:w-w-why are you-(gets kicked)_**AAARGH!**_

Candace:it hurts isnt it?

Suzy:p-please have mercy,im-(gets kicked)_**AARGH,IT HURTS!**_

Candace:that's what i want.

Suzy:why do you do this?_what did i do to you?!_

Candace:easy,your poodle bited my ass(kicks Suzy's vagina)-!

Suzy:_ow!_

Candace:you made me have squirrels in my pants(kicks Suzy's vagina)-!

Suzy:_ow!_

Candace:and,i nearly forgot,**EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO ME WHENEVER I DATED JEREMY**(kicks Suzy's vagina)!

Suzy:_**AAAAAAARGH!...**_(cries)please,not more,it hurts!

Candace:do you really think im gonna have mercy on you?,give me a reason to do it.

Suzy:_im just a child!_

Candace:yes,a manipulative(kicks Suzy's vagina)-

Suzy:_ow!_

Candace:and really smart(kicks Suzy's vagina)-

Suzy:_**OOW!**_

Candace:child.

Suzy:but im just a defenseless little girl when im not with Jeremy!

Candace:i dont believe your facade _shit!_

(Candace grabbed Suzy and raised her to face her)

Candace:i have waited a long time to do this.

Suzy:w-what?

Candace:you wanna know?

Suzy:yes?

Candace:you really wanna knooow?

Suzy:y-yes?

Candace:...hmhmhmhm,hehehe,hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(cut to Suzy,dressed like a baby,in a baby's bed)

Suzy:what's the point of this,_Candace?!_

Candace:oh,nothing,i just want to see if i like you better as a baby.

Suzy:but im too old for this!

Candace:no,no you aren't.

Suzy:yes,yes i am!

Candace:you're scared,right?

Suzy:no!

Candace:then why do you look like you're about to cry?

Suzy:'cause,i was grabbed and trew to a wall,trew to the ground,forced to say that i was a bitch,spanked and...(sob)...(sob)

_IM STILL HAVING THE PAIN FROM YOU KICKING ME IN MY PRIVATE PART_(cries)!

(Candace took out a camera she got out of nowhere and started recording Suzy crying)

Candace:hehehe,keep crying,keep crying,this is _delicious._

Suzy:(crying)why do you take pleasure from this!?

Candace:you kidding?im humiliating and breaking the girl of my and Buford's nightmares,_it's a dream come true!_

Suzy:but this is evil!_WAAAAAAHAHAAAAA!_

Candace:oh,dont worry,it will get worse,much...much...much worse,hmhmhmhmhmhm.

Suzy:this wont be good,right?

Candace:bitch,you have been spanked,trew to a wall,kicked in your baby maker and put on a baby suit,nothing's good for now!

Suzy:that's what i feared.

Candace:but dont worry,'cause we'll take a break to eat and drink!

Suzy:yaaay!

(cut to Suzy having a plate of some brown stuff and a glass of yellow liquid)

Suzy:boooh!

Candace:come on,Suzy,just eat it,you will love it.

Suzy:no,you can't make-

(Candace shoved some of the brown stuff on Suzy's mouth)

Candace:**SHUT UP AND EAT!**

(Suzy,disgusted,spitted out the bronw stuff and drinked the yellow liquid,wich she also spitted out)

Suzy:_what is this?!_

Candace:dont know.

Suzy:_**where did you got this!?**_

Candace:oh,it's something i founded..._in the bathroom._

Suzy:yo're sick,Candace,you're **FUCKING** sick!

Candace:oh,so now you start to curse?

Suzy:yes,and i dont give _**A FUCK TO WHAT YOU WANT,IM NOT GONNA EAT THIS SHIT!YOU CAN TRY ANYTHING,BUT YOU ARE ONLY BEING AN**_

_**CRAZY,SADISTIC,SICK,DISGUSTING BITCH!**_

Candace:_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A __**BITCH?!**_

(Candace grabbed Suzy and started to strangle her)

Candace:im NOT a bitch,little whore,im _THE __**BITCH!**_

(Candace trew Suzy to the ground and started to beat her up)

Candace:for all the time you have fucked with my relationship with your brother,im gonna fucking torture you now!

Suzy:you wont gain anything by it!

Candace:(slasher smile)do you think so?

Suzy:i dont like the look of that smile.

(Candace snapped her fingers and Buford,wearing a hocky mask,bursted out of the door)

Suzy:_aaagh!_

Buford:(takes off the mask)haha!

Suzy:ah,that's ok.

(the lights suddenly turned off as a lot of punching and kicking sounds were heard along with Suzy's screams of pain)

Candace:oh,this is so satisfactory!

Buford:i know!

(when the lights turned on again,Suzy was a totally beated up child)

Suzy:o-ouch...

Candace:allright,now's the time for the secret weapon.

Buford:fine,i'll take off my pants.

(before he could do said thing,Candace slapped Buford)

Candace:im not talking about that _YOU SICK FUCK!__**DONT YOUR SEE THE HORRIBLE**_,yet satisfactory,_**STATE SHE IS IN?!**_

Suzy:yeah,please...mercy.

Buford:fine,but this wont be any fun.

(Candace took out a cone-shaped raygun from her pocket)

Buford:...what the hell is that?

Candace:it's the...honestly,i dont know what to call this thing either,but ill call the reset-inator.

(Candace pointed and shooted the reset-inator at Suzy,wich returned Suzy back to how she was before the torture happened)

Suzy:w-what the heck?

Buford:how does that work?

Candace:easy,when it's shoot to someone,the victim returns to how it was,physically-

Suzy:why do i remember the torture?!

Candace:but not mentaly.

Buford:oh...so i can rape her now?

Candace:what she did to you really gived you issues,isn't it?

Buford:more then i can tell you,so what's the answer?

Candace:of course not,Jeremy will arrive any second now.

(from her room,the door bell was heard and Suzy,Candace and Buford went rushing down the stairs)

Suzy:you're busted Candace!

Candace:you're back to normal remember?

Suzy:not mentaly!

(Candace opened the door,Jeremy was outside waiting for Suzy)

Jeremy:hi Candace.

Suzy:_JEREMY!_

(Suzy glomped Jeremy)

Jeremy:wow,did you really missed me that much?

Suzy:get me out of this place!she's a babysitting monster!

Jeremy:what do you mean,by babysitting monster?

Buford:yeah,do you mean the title or the other title?

Suzy:you know **EXACTLY** what i mean!

Buford:technically no.

Suzy:she tortured me!she slapped me,trew me to the wall,kicked me in...you know where,put me in a baby suit and made eat

...some stuff i dont even wanna say!

Candace:ahh,how cute,she missed you so much she had illusions.

Suzy:what?!of course not!

Jeremy:i think we better leave,goodbye Candace.

Candace:goodbye Jeremy,goodbye Suzy.

Suzy:_**GET AWAY FROM ME!**_

(Jeremy and Suzy went back to their house,with Suzy trying to convince Jeremy that Candace was a monster all the way home)

Candace:well,i guess that's all.

Buford:thanks for giving me a chance to kick her butt.

Candace:no problem,anytime,get the fuck out of my house.

Buford:...oh,you mean now?

Candace:yes.

Buford:ok,goodbye Candace!

(Buford left the house,Candace closed the door and went back to where she started,to watch television)

Candace:hehe,that was so much fun.

THE END


End file.
